ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aria Jaxon
Aria Marie Jackson-LeBeau '''(born December 6, 1994) is an American professional wrestler, model, reality television personality, and actress currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under the ring name '''Aria Jaxon, where she is the current Young Lions Cup holder. Her professional wrestling career began in 2011 at the age of sixteen, and she initially worked as a ring announcer for Southern California-based independent promotions. She signed an EAW developmental contract in 2013 and was called up to the main roster in 2015, winning the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament that same year. She is also a one-time EAW Vixens World Champion. Early Life Jackson-LeBeau grew up in Los Angeles' Fairfax District. She is the youngest child of Melanie Jackson, a nurse practitioner, and Marcus LeBeau, a high school counselor; they divorced in 1999. She has one older brother, Green Bay Packers cornerback Andre Jackson-LeBeau (born 1991). Her mother is African-American, and her father is Louisiana Creole (of African-American, French, Cajun, Native American, and Spanish ancestry). She was a competitive dancer prior to graduating from Fairfax High School and planned to study nursing at West Los Angeles College before foregoing it to continue pursuing wrestling. Professional Wrestling Career 'Early Career (2011 - 2015)' Under the name AJ Marie, Jackson-LeBeau got her start in professional wrestling by working as a ring announcer for independent shows put on by various Southern California-based promotions. It was during this time that she met future EAW coworkers Stephanie Matsuda (who would train her briefly) and Brody Sparks. While fulfilling ring announcing duties, she also began training to become a wrestler. Jackson-LeBeau signed an EAW developmental contract in August 2013, and reported to the territory in Newark, New Jersey the following month. Her trainers there included Diamond Cage. She trained under the developmental staff from the latter part of 2013 until her main roster call-up in the summer of 2015. 'Elite Answers Wrestling/EAW (2015 - present)' 'Empress of Elite; Championship Pursuits & Various Feuds (2015 - 2016)' Jackson-LeBeau, now using the ring name Aria Jaxon, debuted as a face on July 19, defeating Ashlynne Black on the Voltage Pre-Show. On the July 26 episode of Voltage, Jaxon won a Triple Threat match over Starshine and then-Vixens Champion Tarah Nova. On the August 3 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and Ariana Lopez lost a tag team match to Madison Kaline and Raven Lee. On the August 9 edition of Voltage, Jaxon teamed with Lee to defeat Alexis Diemos and Hatsukyo Gin. After accumulating six wins and one loss, Jaxon advanced to the finals of the first-ever Empress of Elite tournament. In the main event of the September 22 episode of Battleground, Jaxon pinned Madison Kaline to become the first-ever Empress of Elite. By virtue of her victory, she also became number one contender to the Vixens Championship. On the October 4 Voltage, Jaxon's team defeated Kaline's in a Territorial Invasion-style tag team match. The following week on Dynasty, Jaxon and Cailin Dillon defeated Kaline and Gonzales in a tag team match. It was also announced that the title match at House of Glass would be a 10,000 Shards of Glass match. Madison Kaline would go on to retain at House of Glass. Jaxon teamed with then-boyfriend Brett Kennedy in the main event of the November 2 episode of Battleground, defeating then-Tag Team Champions The Mercenaries (Y2Impact and HBG) when Jaxon pinned HBG. On the November 15 episode of Showdown, she competed in a Fatal Four-Way for the right to challenge for the Specialists Championship; Cailin Dillon would go on to win the match. On November 16, it was announced that Jaxon and Kennedy would compete together in the Tag Team Championship Grand Prix. On the November 23 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Matsuda and Serena Ji defeated Madison Kaline, Lumen Gray, and Ariana Lopez in a tag team match. On the December 14 episode of Battleground, Jaxon and then-Specialists Champion Cailin Dillon defeated Sexy Curry. Jaxon and Kennedy would win three straight qualifying tag team matches, advancing to the tournament finals. At Road to Redemption, Drake and Jones defeated Jaxon and Kennedy via referee stoppage. Jaxon returned to action on the January 3 episode of Voltage, losing to Tarah Nova. On the January 10 edition of Voltage, she defeated Azumi Goto. On the January 15 edition of Dynasty, Jaxon defeated Alexis Diemos. Jaxon's issues with Kennedy continued on the January 16 edition of Showdown, where she initially rebuffed his attempts at making up. After he lost the match, Kennedy attacked her. The January 18 episode of Battleground saw the Specialists Championship Number One Contender's match between Jaxon and Veena Adams end in a no contest. In the Triple Threat Steel Cage match between Jaxon, Cailin Dillon, and Veena Adams on the January 25 edition of Battleground, Dillon would retain. In a backstage segment on the February 6 episode of Showdown, Jaxon issued a challenge to Kennedy for Reasonable Doubt. Jaxon then teamed with Maxwell Dachs on the February 13 episode of Showdown to face Lioncross and Carlos Rosso, losing the match after Lioncross pinned Dachs. The February 15 episode of Battleground saw Jaxon, Azumi Goto, and Erica Ford defeat Veena Adams, Silence, and Raven Lee in a tag team match, where Kennedy was on commentary. By the February 20 episode of Showdown, Kennedy still hadn't accepted Jaxon's challenge, so she enlisted the help of frequent rival Y2Impact to attack him. At Reasonable Doubt, after Cameron Ella Ava defeated Chuck Scene, Jaxon interrupted Ava's post-match promo and challenged her to a match, which she would go on to win. On the February 28 edition of Voltage, Jaxon replaced Clark Duncan on the team assembled by Voltage General Manager Ashten Cross for Tag Team Warfare against Hexa-Gun at Fighting Spirit II. The stipulation put into place beforehand dictated that, if Team Cross won, Hexa-Gun was to disband; if Hexa-Gun won, they would be given control of Voltage. Hexa-Gun would go on to win the match. On day one of the Vixens Cup, Jaxon was defeated by Cameron Ella Ava. 'Formation; Vixens Champion & Young Lions Cup holder (2016 - present)' After the Vixens Cup, Jaxon, Stephanie Matsuda and Cailin Dillon formed Formation. Jaxon and Matsuda defeated Cameron Ella Ava and Haruna Sakazaki on the March 18 episode of Dynasty. On the April 3 edition of Battleground, Jaxon and Dillon defeated Veena Adams and Silence. Jaxon defeated Ava in the main event of the April 9 episode of Showdown to earn a Vixens Championship match (the first time a Vixens match had main evented the show in eight years). At Grand Rampage 9, it was announced that Jaxon would receive her Vixens Championship match at Triple Threat, and that the match would headline the free-per-view (a first-time occurrence for an all-Vixens match). Jaxon and Matsuda lost a tag team match to then-Vixens Champion Eris LeCava and the Heart Break Gal on the May 7 episode of Showdown when HBG pinned Matsuda. Jaxon, Matsuda, and Eclipse Diemos were co-winners of a six-way Street Fight on the May 16 edition of Battleground, and both were attacked by Diemos after the match. She appeared on the May 21 episode of Showdown celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his EAW Championship win. On the May 23 episode of Battleground, Formation and Tarah Nova were defeated by The Sanatorium and Haruna Sakazaki. Jaxon would go on to win the Vixens Championship at Triple Threat, pinning Heart Break Gal after Eris LeCava was deemed unfit to compete during the match. On the June 4 episode of Showdown, Jaxon and Dillon won a Triple Threat Elimination Tag Team match. On the June 6 episode of Battleground, Jaxon defeated then-Interwire Champion Mexican Samurai. On the June 12 edition of Voltage, Formation defeated The Sanatorium in Tag Team Warfare. On the June 19 episode of Voltage, she lost to rival Heart Break Gal. On the June 26 edition of Voltage, Jaxon agreed to a Vixens Championship match against Heart Break Gal at Pain for Pride 9, after which the two began fighting and had to be separated by officials. Jaxon appeared on day two of Pain for Pride 9, celebrating with Aren Mstislav after his win in the EAW and CWF Championship match. Earlier that night, Stephanie Matsuda betrayed the Vixens team during Divide and Conquer, effectively ending Formation. Jaxon would drop the title on day three of Pain for Pride. On the final episode of Battleground on July 9 (which was also the 2016 EAW Draft Show), Jaxon defeated Lucas Johnson to win the Young Lions Cup, becoming the first Vixen to hold it. She successfully defended the Cup on the July 24 episode of Voltage against Phoenix Winterborn. Jaxon's second defense against BB Vita on the July 31 episode of Voltage ended in a no contest when Haruna Sakazaki attacked both women mid-match. Her tag match with Dillon and Nova against the Sanatorium on the August 3 episode of Turbo ended in a no contest when Madison Kaline returned and attacked Stephanie Matsuda. In an in-ring segment on the August 7 episode of Voltage, Jaxon confronted Sakazaki over her previous attack, agreeing to a future Young Lions Cup match. Sakazaki was on commentary for Jaxon's match on the August 14 episode of Voltage, and Jaxon defeated Andrew Stirling despite her attempts to interfere. Jaxon would defeat Sakazaki in their Young Lions Cup match on the August 28 episode of Voltage. She finished the Empress of Elite preliminaries with three wins, one loss, and one draw. On the September 11 episode of Voltage, Jaxon, Tarah Nova, Consuela Rose Ava, and Autumn Raven won an eight-woman tag team match. Other Media In January 2016, Jaxon signed with Roc Nation Sports. She has endorsement deals with Tapout (as part of a joint campaign with EAW), Ivy Park, and CoverGirl. She is a cast member on EAW-produced reality shows True Vixens and season one of EAW Presents: The Trial. In July 2016, it was reported that she had been cast as the female lead in the EAW Studios film Married & Miserable, ''which is slated for a 2017 release. The same month, several Vixens were the inspiration for a makeup line distributed by MAC Cosmetics, with a "Pink Lemonade" palette being marketed for Jaxon. She also appeared on the cover of the July 2016 issue of ''Muscle & Fitness Hers. She then appeared in the August 2016 issue of GQ. Filmography 'Film' 'Television' Personal Life Jackson-LeBeau lives in the Hollywood Hills. She speaks fluent Louisiana Creole French, and admits to being a self-professed "super fan" of Beyonce. Jackson-LeBeau calls herself "addicted" to superhero media, and is an avid sports fan. She has two small tattoos: her mother's name, Melanie, on the inside of her left wrist and "Foi En Dieu" (French for "Faith in God") on the nape of her neck. She also owns a home in her father's hometown of Baton Rouge, Lousiana. Jackson-LeBeau identifies as a Christian. Since March 2016, Jackson-LeBeau has dated fellow EAW wrestler Aren Mstislav, and their relationship has been featured on True Vixens. She considers Mstislav's former tag team partner Nasir Capitani to be "like family" to her, and is also close friends with Cailin Dillon, Tarah Nova, BB Vita, Carson Ramsay, Phoenix Winterborn, and Brody Sparks. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''187 (Reverse STO, followed by a Koji Clutch) **''California Crush ''(Diving corkscrew stunner) **''Kaiser's Crown ''(Running stomp to the back of the head of a kneeling opponent) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **''The Pinkprint ''(Standing or springboard shiranui into a double-knee backbreaker) *'Signature Moves ' **''Beauty Mark ''(Handspring back elbow smash, to a cornered opponent) **Butterfly suplex floated over into a cross armbreaker **Diving hurricanrana **''Hollywood Hangover ''(Springboard bulldog) **Hurricanrana driver **Kneeling figure-four leglock, followed by elbow strikes to a trapped opponent **''LA Sunset ''(Leg-trap sunset flip powerbomb) **Leg-hook Saito suplex **Matrix evasion **Multiple kick variations ***''Contract Killer ''(Super) ***Roundhouse ***Running split-legged Yakuza ***Shoot ***Soccer, to the chest of a standing opponent, from the ring apron ***Spinning heel **''One Night Stand ''(Springboard stunner) **''Rags to Riches ''(Brainbuster) -- adopted from Aren Mstislav **Rope-hung triangle choke **Running or sliding knee strike, to the head or face of a seated opponent **Sling Blade **Suicide dive, sometimes transitioned into a tornado DDT **Surfboard stretch, sometimes while applying a dragon sleeper **Swinging neckbreaker, sometimes to a rope-hung opponent **Tilt-a-whirl, transitioned into a back kick, facebuster, or Fujiwara armbar *'Nicknames ' **"The Princess of Killafornia" **"The Empress of Elite" (as the tournament winner) **'"The Queen of the New Guard/New Breed"' **'"The California Dream"' *'Managers''' **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda *'Wrestlers managed' **Brett Kennedy **Cailin Dillon **Stephanie Matsuda **'Aren Mstislav' *'Entrance Themes' **"Partition (Dave Aude Remix)" by Beyonce (July - August 2015) **"Independent Women, Part II" by Destiny's Child (August 2015 - February 2016) **'"Formation" by Beyonce' (February 2016 - present) **"Run the World/I Am the Best" Mashup by Beyonce feat. 2NE1 (March 2016 - July 2016; used as a member of Formation) Championships and Accomplishments *'Elite Answers Wrestling' **EAW Vixens World Championship (1 time) **Empress of Elite (2015, inaugural) **Young Lions Cup (1 time, current) **Most Valuable Elitist (24 times) ***Most Valuable Elitist (1 time) ***Vixen of the Week (8 times) ***Match of the Week (5 times) ***Champion of the Week (1 time) ***Promoer of the Week (1 time) ***Beef of the Week (7 times) ***Segment of the Week (1 time) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Wrestlers from California Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers born in 1994 Category:African American professional wrestlers